seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jolly Pirates/Actions and Locations Visited
Locations Visited Grand Line Saga #Florian Triangle #Gateway Island #Sabaody Archipelago (Grove 22) #Water 7 #Currently Unnamed Grand Line Island East Blue Saga #Corral Island #Unnamed Marine Base #Unnamed Island #Unnamed Marine Base #Unnamed Island Mizu Saga #Ape Island #Lucky 7 Re-Entry Saga #Tall Tall Island #Sheol (G-4) #Return to Sabaody Archipelago Locations Visited By Each Pair During Training #Jolly D. Chris and Titan Bach: Various Islands and Locations (New World) #Spike and X Aphro: Sakura Kingdom (Drum Rockies (Drum Castle); Grand Line) #Timber and Hanuman: Unnamed Free-Floating Junkyard (Unknown Region) #Rose Glory and Lawrence: Unnamed Island (Unknown Region) #Wyatt and Dracule Sakura: Unnamed Island (Unknown Region) #Peabody Rune and Peabody Karen: Unnamed Island (Unknown Region) Reunion Saga #Pleasure Island (Aspara) #Jolly D. Chris: Red Line #Rest of the Crew: Fishman Island #Unnamed Island Phantom Corp. Saga #Frost Island (Arctica) (Ghoul Branch Headquarters) #Unnamed Island #Burn Island No Beard Saga #Unknown Location #Shita #Unnamed Island and Location(s) #Various Unnamed Islands and Locations #Unknown Location Actions Grand Line Saga *'Florian Triangle': Defeated an entire battleship of Marines. *'Gateway Island': Saved a village and the defeated Marines from earlier from the Slaughter Pirates, due to being moved by the Marines' camaraderie for each other and Chris' disgust of the Slaughter Pirate captain. He later claimed ownership of the entire island in order to protect it from further attacks; making it the first territory of The Jolly Pirates. *'Sabaody Archipelago': Met and befriended a group of gangsters, Spike's Soldiers. Chris and the gangsters later fought and defeated a group of Marines, after Spike destroyed a large section of the Human Auctioning House and threatened a World Noble. The two then became close friends as they escaped Sabaody Archipelago. Chris' original bounty increased, and Spike was given his first bounty as well. *'Water 7': Aided in defending Dock 6 of the Galley-La Company against an assault from the Ika Bounty Hunters, due to Ika hunting and attempting to capture Chris and Spike, and thus getting Dock 6 in harm's way in the process. Teaming up with Timber, Chris managed to save Spike from the bounty hunters, and ultimately defeated them. Later on, Chris finally recruited Spike as the crew's first mate and first crew member, and obtained his long sought pirate ship, The Jolly Holiday. The crew also obtained Timber as their official shipwright and second crew member. *'Unnamed Grand Line Island': Saved Rose Venus from Pan, captain of The Four Legged Pirates, and helped Rose Glory and Lawrence in defeating them, due to Pan trying to take Glory as his navigator and having begun distressing her in regards to the fate of her mother. Afterward, the third and fourth members, Glory and Lawrence, joined the crew as their navigator and martial artist, and their pet respectively. East Blue Saga *'Corral Island': Saved a town from a cowboy gang, due to befriending Wyatt and the town's sheriff, Phoenix Virgil. The crew later gained their fifth member, Wyatt, the crew's sniper. *'Unnamed Marine Base': After running into The Storm Pirates, they agreed to help the crew save their captain, Dracule Sakura. Also because Chris wanted to meet Sakura, and explore the Marine base. After freeing Sakura, fighting off and escaping the Marines, the crew managed to get its sixth crew member, the swordsman, Dracule Sakura. *'Unnamed Island': Chris and Spike got into a furious dispute with each other over personal matters, which resulted in a fight between the captain and first mate. Chris won the fight, forcing Spike to leave the crew and start his own. Glory became highly upset over this, and began to try and leave the crew to join Spike's. In the meantime, Spike encountered the bounty hunter, -----, and lost to him, ultimately getting himself captured by the Marines. Glory returned to the crew, asked for their forgiveness and pleaded to them that they would save Spike. The crew agreed, and set off to rescue Spike from the Marines. *'Unnamed Marine Base': The crew got into a massive battle with the Marines stationed at the island, with Chris squaring off against his older cousin, Kris. The crew finally managed to save Spike, whom teamed up with them to overpower the Marines, and aided them in the complete destruction of the Marine island itself. This gave each participating member of The Jolly Pirates either a bounty increase, or their own first bounty (Chris, Spike and Sakura each got a bounty increase, while Timber, Glory and Wyatt received their very own for the first time.) **''Afterward'': The crew recovered from the damage they received during the fight with the Marines, with Spike finally giving in and apologizing for his actions, causing him to rejoin the crew as their first mate. *'Unnamed Island': Challenged The Valkyrie Pirates to a Davy Back Fight, in the hopes of taking their doctor, X Aphro. This was because Wyatt sustained horrible, deadly injuries in the previous battle against the Marines, and so a doctor was needed to tend to him. The Jollys eventually defeated the Valkyries, and accepted Aphro as their seventh crew member and doctor; where afterward, Aphro healed Wyatt back to full health. Mizu Saga *'Ape Island': Encountered a pair of shipwreck survivors outside the island, who needed help. After befriending them, the crew and stowaways ventured into the Calm Belt island, Ape Island. In the process, Chris and Spike met and ran afoul of the racist bigfoot, Hanuman, and were eventually captured by various bigfeet afterward; which caused them to meet and befriend the island's despot, the chieftain, Skookum. Afterward, they came to realize that Hanuman was pursuing the crew in an attempt to brutally attack them, and were forced to fight together to drive him away. After the battle, Hanuman was captured by the stowaways the Jollys had met earlier, and were asked by Skookum to save Hanuman. The crew hesitantly agreed, and went off to Lucky 7 to stop the slave-traders. **''After the Lucky 7 Attack'': The crew regrouped and tried to make amends for the trouble caused to the bigfeet. While Skookum decreed the Jollys proved they were good people after all, he gave them one last request, which was to help prove this to Hanuman as well. In need of a good cook, Chris tried desperately to get along with Hanuman, despite hating him for what he did to his crew. With Mizu's help, the crew managed to persuade Hanuman to join the crew as the eighth member and ship's cook. This also created the birth of Hanuman's new dream; to create a meal that would unite everyone together. *'Lucky 7': The crew invaded the World Government sanctioned gambling island and ship, Lucky 7, due to promising Skookum they would save Hanuman. In the process, they, along with Hanuman, created massive amounts of destruction to the island/ship, which was seen as an act of rebellion against the World Government. Chris and Hanuman made an uneasy truce with each other, and teamed up to defeat the slave-traders who kidnapped Hanuman, as well as the elite Marine bodyguards who were hired to defend Lucky 7. This event increased everyone's bounty total, and gave Hanuman his first known bounty for aiding The Jolly Pirates. *'Unnamed Desert Island': Arrived at a desert island in order to save the Majin tribe from genocide. Largely due to having become friends with a valuable member of the tribe, Mut Mizu. Chris ultimately defeated Haidar, a corrupt general within the ranks of the island's royal army, thus saving the Majin tribe from extinction, and allowing them to try once again to attain peace with the kingdom. Re-Entry Saga *'Tall Tall Island': Met and befriended the Peabody sisters, Rune and Karen. The Jollys battled and defeated The No Beard Pirates because of their friendship with the sisters, and because the captain, Sharp Francis, had manipulated them into joining the crew against their will. After finally defeating No Beard and liberating Rune and Karen, Chris invited the girls to join him and his crew as their ninth and tenth members, and as their archaeologist and doctor and helmsman respectively. *'Sheol': Launched a massive assault against the Marines' G-4 branch, lead by Vice Admiral, Tombstone Grim. This was because of the assault upon The Jolly Pirates by ----- and the unfortunate capture of Karen. Rune, devastated by the arrest of her younger sister, and because the Jollys as a whole were outraged by this and wanted to support Rune as well, they rallied themselves together to perform an impressive raid against G-4 and its Marines. This created an unprecedented amount of havoc in G-4, leading to the defeat of Grim and his men, the rescue of Karen, and the appearance of Admiral Akainu, who successfully and effortlessly drove off the Jollys in his attempt to capture and defeat them all. **This later increased all active bounties for those involved, including Karen's. It also continued to increase their growing infamy to the world, showing they were a threat to the World Government. *'Return to Sabaody Archipelago': The Jollys met up with ----- while on the run from the Marines, where they enjoyed each other's company and grew to be close friends. Sensing Chris' ever-growing distress due to the recent events that have transpired, ----- proposed a challenge to Chris, to see if he could help Chris overcome his inner demons. After a test of strength through a large fight between captains, ----- became satisfied enough to pull some strings with famed pirate, Shanks, and allow Chris and anyone of his choosing to join the crew for a while, to help them grow stronger for the New World. After a final party between both crews, and saying their farewells to one another, the Jollys temporarily disbanded the crew; with six pairs of two crew members pairing off to train together for two years. After Disbanding the Crew Jolly D. Chris *'With the Red Hair Pirates': Chris sailed with the Red Hair Pirates as he attempted to learn how to control his now awakened Haki. With Shanks as his teacher, Chris soon grew to learn how to wield all three forms of Haki. **As he was with Shanks before the events of the Marineford War, Chris witnessed the final moments of the war from the safety of Shanks' ship. Spike *'Sakura Kingdom': Spike stayed with Dr. Kureha as he practiced his Ancient Zoan transformations, and was taught enough medical knowledge to help him learn a limited amount of Life Return abilities. Along with obtaining a pill known as the Revival Cube to help him grow more powerful, Spike tested his might against the local Lapins, by fighting them and defeating them. Timber *'Unnamed Free-Floating Junkyard': He spent the two years hard at work on rebuilding and improving upon the original pirate ship he made back at Water 7, The Jolly Holiday. In the meantime, he also used the spare parts and abandoned technology of the junkyard to upgrade his arsenal, which would make him a more powerful and reliable fighter. Rose Glory *'Unknown Location': It's unknown so far where Glory had gone to, but it seems she has practiced diligently on improving her martial arts, as well as teaching herself new styles through memory and analysis alone. Likewise, she has spent a good amount of time in studying the weather and climates of the New World, so as to better prepare herself and her crewmates in their upcoming journeys. Lawrence *'Unknown Location': Lawrence joined Glory, and so likewise, his exact location is currently unknown too. It seems he, like Spike, focused on improving his Zoan powers and combat techniques. Wyatt *'Unnamed Island': Wyatt trained in an as of yet known area of the world, where Wyatt improved his abilities and skills; such as his Devil Fruit powers, his Zen Mode, his tolerance for pain, and managing to upgrade his guns. Dracule Sakura *'Unnamed Island': She joined Wyatt in his training, which allowed them both to hone their skills to become the greatest swordsman and marksman respectively. During the time skip, Sakura's Ittoryu grew dramatically, and her phenomenal speed increased even further, to the point where she could create afterimages and use her own Juutoryu technique after the time skip. X Aphro *'Sakura Kingdom': He joined Spike, as he believed Spike would need his medical skills the most. It was Aphro who suggested returning to Drum Island, as he suspected its former king, Wapol must have either died or been overthrown by now (that, and he had planned to use Spike as a personal bodyguard, in case Wapol was still there.) Once back home, Aphro met up with Kureha, and convinced her to help him become a better doctor. With Kureha's instructions, Aphro created a few more drugs that would become part of his overall dream, the Cure-All Drug. He also learned how to use medical knowledge to improve his own form of Okama Kenpo, making Aphro more reliable in battle. The creation and testing of his Gender Tablet ended up splitting apart his androgynous appearance into two distinct forms; a Male and Female Form. Hanuman *'Unnamed Free-Floating Junkyard': He joined Timber, and because of this, he made it his duty to protect Timber and the ship while Timber was hard at work. While doing so, he began to improve his Bigfoot Muay-Thai, and thus started learning the more advanced forms of the martial art. Additionally, Hanuman received an upgraded version of his traditional Nyoibo from Timber; having it changed from a simple bigfoot femur bone, to an extendable metal staff, made from Eve Steel. Peabody Rune *'Unknown Location': It is currently unknown where Rune went off to and what she did to improve her skills. It's implied however, that she may have expanded her knowledge of the world and trained herself for combat purposes. Peabody Karen *'Unknown Location': Joining her sister, Rune, Karen's exact location during the time skip is also unknown, and so are her actions during the two years she was away from the crew. It is implied she may have worked on improving and strengthening the powers of her Cute Cute Fruit, as well as furthering her education in medicine and health. Titan Bach *'With the Red Hair Pirates': He joined Chris, due to wanting to spend more quality time with his captain, and in order to grow under a powerful Emperor of the New World. It seems he may have honed his musical abilities, as well as his skill in Rokushiki. **As he was with Shanks before the events of the Marineford War, Bach witnessed the final moments of the war from the safety of Shanks' ship. Reunion Saga *'Aspara': The Jolly Pirates regrouped at Chris' home island in the Grand Line, as promised to one another. Even though they got lost and were separated from their respective groups, the crew managed to reunite as a whole at last. In the process, Chris and a few of the other crew members learned that Aspara and its queen, Regina Marble, had made a secret alliance with The Jolly Pirates, thus supporting them and effectively giving them a formal base of operations and new island under their territory; making this the third island the Jollys controlled. Also, as the Marines caught on to the Jollys' reunion, they antagonized the crew, forcing them to fight off a few units before reuniting. **Also, the crew was presented with a brand new ship, The Jolly MK II; an upgraded version of the original Jolly Holiday, built by Timber over the time skip. *During the crew's underwater travel to Fishman Island, they ran across the large and mighty Collosal Pirates. While at first, Yeren seemed friendly towards Chris, it was all an act to get the Jollys to side with the Collosals and make them stronger. In the meanwhile, Iyaga became infatuated with a mermaid named Shinku that the Jollys had befriended earlier, and kidnapped her to force her into his division. This angered the crew enough, that they launched an aggressive assault against the Collosals, leading the the Collosals' defeat. **Afterward, with Chris and Yeren having been forced back up to dry land to continue their fight, and the rest of the crew still submerged, Chris agreed he'd meet his crew on the other side of the Red Line; causing the others to travel to and pass Fishman Island on their own, while they waited for Chris' arrival in the New World. Chris then climbed and fell from the Red Line after a few days had passed, and thus made it into the New World with his crew as planned. Due to certain unforeseen and unfortunate circumstances for Shinku, which lead to her becoming an unwilling stowaway aboard The Jolly MK II, and because of Chris' strong friendship and interest in her, she ultimately agreed to take up Chris' invitation to join the crew as the Jollys' singer and scout; making Shinku the crew's twelfth crew member to join them. *'Unnamed Island': Encountered Forge Mary, whereupon after supporting her against a common foe, Chris invited her to join his crew as their thirteenth crew member; making Mary the Jollys' residential inventor and engineer. Phantom Corp. Saga *'Arctica': The crew arrived on the frozen kingdom of Arctica, where they first ran into a woman who appeared in distress. After welcoming her aboard their ship (and growing to accept her as a friend,) she turned on them, and mercilessly attacked the crew into submission. With the crew defeated by the mystery woman, who would later be revealed as Chiyome Lys, the crew grew to understand the circumstances the island as facing; and upon Lys' manipulation at the hands of the Ghoul Branch of the Phantom Corporation and realizing they were the ones who put her up to the earlier attack, the crew, upon Chris' decision, vowed to destroy the Ghoul Branch and clear Lys' name. Amazed at the sincere desire to help her, Lys hesitantly joined sides with the pirates, in the hopes to take revenge against the leader of the Ghoul Branch. After the fall of the Ghoul Branch, and saving Arctica from falling into the wrong hands, Chris managed to, after many trials and errors, recruit the crew's fourteenth member, the assassin and spy, and the crew's second mate, Chiyome Lys. **''Afterward'': The crew ran into a member of the Revolutionary Army as they headed back to the ship. The woman introduced herself as Jolly D. Mona, making her the mother of Chris and the aunt of his older cousin, Kris. After a tearful reunion between the family members, Mona shared some urgent news regarding The No Beard Pirates, as she had been tracking the Jollys' progress since Chris' first received bounty and felt concerned about the crew's interaction with the No Beards. After relaying all the information she knew, Mona proceeded to return to her own ship, promising to see the crew again one day, and wishing them the best of luck. *'Unnamed Island': Encountered Bellona and her crew of bounty hunters, whereupon after supporting them against a common foe, Chris invited Bellona to join his crew. She agreed, which made Bellona their ----- and fifteenth crew member. *'Burn Island': The crew arrived at the blazing island, where they ran into and ended up in a fight against infamous "Vampire" Drazil. After finally settling their misunderstanding, and with the Jollys learning of Drazil's recent activity as he went out in search of his sworn brothers, to take revenge on them for their betrayal of Hellpiea, the Jollys lent Drazil their strength, and set out to help him get his revenge. This effectively gave the crew their sixteenth crew member, the third mate, Drazil. No Beard Saga *'Unknown Location': Encountered Paul Kia, whereupon after supporting him against a common foe, Chris invited Kia to join his crew, which Kia accepted. Kia became the Jollys' scientist and seventeenth member. *'Shita': The Jolly Pirates arrived at the underwater criminal paradise, Shita, where they learned that it was taken over by The New Blazing Mane Pirates, who are allies of The No Beard Pirates and had disrupted the fragile peace of the island. Having history with the No Beards, and knowing the importance of the island, the crew attacked and defeated the enemy pirates, freeing Shita from No Beard's control. **In an attempt to restore order to Shita, Chris claimed temporary ownership of the island, making him its leader. This also gave The Jolly Pirates their fourth territory, and the first one in the New World. *'Unnamed Island and Location(s)': The Jolly Pirates struggled to restore order within the crew after a mistake involving Aphro's Gender Tablets reversed everyone's original gender. *'Various Unnamed Islands and Locations': After being found by The No Beard Pirates, and assaulted in a surprise attack, the crew was overpowered and defeated, with each member being brainwashed through the powers of the Shave Shave Fruit and Hypno Hypno Fruit, save for Drazil. With the crew split up, and Chris and Lys recruited into The No Beard Pirates, Drazil was left to find and restore the memories of each crew member on his own, resulting in him fighting every member of The Jolly Pirates back to back. **''Afterward'': With the crew returned to normal, Drazil fell into a coma due to his numerous, lethal injuries he sustained in his fights. Overcome with grief and anger, Chris declared war against The No Beard Pirates; marking them as sworn enemies to his crew. Drazil made a slow, but steady recovery afterward. *'Unknown Location': Encountered Niko Lai, who had tracked down and finally run across The Jolly Pirates. Coming from Aspara, much as Chris had, Niko planned to join the crew right away. Having become friends with Niko, Chris accepted him after an adventure together, and thus Niko became the eighteenth and final crew member, as well as the Jollys' cabin boy. Site Navigation Category:Wyvern 0m3g4